


Hawkward Walk down the Hall

by RevelingLabyrinth



Series: The Daily Antics of the Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is at it again, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevelingLabyrinth/pseuds/RevelingLabyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds out about Tony and Bruce's extracurricular activities and wants to know more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkward Walk down the Hall

“So, I heard you can do the do and not get all green.” Clint said, popping up next to Bruce out of nowhere. Clint has been starting to do that, Bruce noticed. Before, the archer would make his presence known. The scientist didn’t know how to handle Clint’s new behavior, so he tried to ignore it the best he could and not jump in surprise. He was minutely successful.

 

“I’ll just assume that the whole tower knows.” Bruce replied as he continued his stroll down the hall. He was going to his room to relax and possibly read a book. He needed a change of pace after the project he was working on wasn’t producing the results he wanted.

 

“Hell, even Fury knows.” Bruce’s steps skittered once at that statement, trying not to think on what exactly Fury knowing entailed. Did he see what happened? Does he have a tape? Bruce starts to turn green then.

 

“But that’s all! Fury was just being Fury. It’s not like he watched.” Clint stammered.

 

Bruce shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck as his gait quicken slightly. Clint kept up with him with no trouble, “Not helping.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ll shut up now.”  

 

Bruce wasn’t sure how long that was going to last for. With a small sigh Bruce asks, “Anyways, how’s Coulson?”

 

 _He’s still pissed_ , Clint thinks. “I wouldn’t know…” His tone of voice vague, light as his eyes avert to the ceiling.

 

Bruce raises an eyebrow and hides a smile.

 

“I deserved that.” Clint said with a frown.

 

“You did.”

 

Bruce was wondering how long this hall could possibly be. It didn’t seem this long yesterday. The lingering silence felt like it had its own presence at that point. Where was the elevator? Bruce almost thought that Clint would find himself in the vents soon with how quiet the two had become. He knew the “Coulson topic” was a touchy one but this reaction was more than what he expected. They both turned the corner and the elevator came into view. Finally, arriving to the elevator and pressing the button, Clint decided to say one last thing before the doors opened to admit Bruce. “So… you bottomed?”

 

“Goodbye, Clint.”


End file.
